Taking Over Me
by BreakTheWallsx
Summary: She was torn between to very different men. One, who she found herself in a serious relationship with. One, who she found herself in bed with every night. When the time comes and she has to choose, who will she pick? She knows who she wants. For xfirethestillburns's writing contest.


**A/N: This is for xthefirestillburn's writing contest. You had to pick Sheamus as a main character and you could pick a prompt of your choice. I picked prompt 2 and I wanted to use Sheamus/Maryse. So, add The Miz in the mix and this what I came up with. **

**Summary: She was torn between to very different men. One, who she found herself in a serious relationship with. One, who she found herself in bed with every night. When the time comes and she has to choose, who will she pick?**

**I hope I win. Wish me luck please. Thanks for reading. **

* * *

Taking Over Me

* * *

Maryse kissed him goodbye.

But, it wasn't her boyfriend, Mike Mizanin.

The guy she kissed goodbye was the same man she'd been having a little affair with for the past couple of months. It was a habit she was in ever since they hooked up on a drunken night.

It was the Celtic Warrior of the WWE. The former world heavyweight champion. The Ireland native. It was Sheamus, known outside of WWE as Stephen Farelly.

"Why can't you stay a little bit longer?" The Irishman asked. There was a certain pleading tone in his voice that made Maryse almost think twice. "You know you want to be here with me the whole night."

"I have a boyfriend." Maryse replied. That was _it. _She had a boyfriend and she was cheating on him. Mike had been nothing but good to her and this was how she was repaying him. "I need to go."

Stephen thought about it and he realized he would never have Maryse to call his own; except at night. He wanted her to call his own all the time. He realized he needed to end things. "This needs to end."

Maryse looked back at Stephen, her mouth agaped. "Are you serious?" After months of hooking up, he finally decides to call it off with her? The blonde couldn't figure out was with the sudden change of heart. "Why now?"

"You decided who you want to be with."

"What does that mean?" Maryse was clearly confused. "How do you know what my decision is?"

"If you wanted to be with me, you would've already chose me," The Irishman explained. "You've had plenty of opportunities and you choose him. He's the one you go back to."

"Mike's my boyfriend and I love him."

"If you loved him like you say you do, then why are you cheating on him?"

Maryse looked at Stephen and new that he did a have a good point. If she had a boyfriend she loved very much, why was she cheating on him?

* * *

Maryse found herself thinking about Stephen everyday after he called off their hook-ups. Mike would be giving her romantic gestures, but she couldn't accept them because she had a certain Irishman on her mind.

She decided to join Mike on the road, hoping to see Stephen in some way. She was able to see him, but she was always greeted with silence. It was driving her crazy.

While Mike was off fighting, Maryse thought it would be a good time to find the Irishman that took over her thoughts. She didn't have to walk far because Stephen was talking to John Cena at catering. The blonde was going to go over there and crash his party.

"Hey, guys," Maryse said. While John was smiling at the French Canadian, the Irishman she wanted a response from acted like she didn't even exist. That was really bothering her.

"Hey, Ma-" The CeNation leader couldn't finish his greeting because Maryse had already left. John didn't even have no idea that the Irishman he was talking to had anything to do with her disappearance.

* * *

"This is it," Maryse thought to herself. It was the moment of truth. She was going to tell Mike that they were over.

She felt horrible about doing it, but with another man holding onto her heart, she thought it would be a good idea to break it off with a man who deserved much better than she was giving him.

"Mike," Maryse started. "I need to talk to you."

"What's wrong?" The Awesome One asked, concern taking over his voice. "Is everything alright."

"I'm sorry." The blonde felt tears prick her eyes. She knew that she didn't have the heart to tell him it was over. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?"

"I've been cheating on you."

Mike looked at Maryse, shocked. His face froze. His body numb. Maryse watched as her now ex-boyfriend take the news in. He seem to be very numb about the whole situation.

"Mike?"

"Why?" Mike had the hurt tone to his voice. "Why would you cheat on me? Did I do something wrong?"

"Of course not!" Maryse was flabbergasted. How could Mike think that he was a bad boyfriend? "It was a one night stand that turned into many hook-ups. While hooking up with him though, I have developed feelings for him. I think that you deserve much better than me."

"Just answer this question," Mike said. "It's the least you could do."

Maryse nodded. She already knew what the question was going to be.

"Who was the person?"

"It was Stephen."

The most must see WWE superstar nodded. "I should've known. I saw the way he looked at you or the way he light up everytime your name was mentioned. I was just choosing to ignore it."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you can't help who you fall for."

Maryse gave Mike a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She felt really horrible about ending things with him, but she knew it was the right thing to do. She didn't want neither of them to be stuck in a relationship that wasn't in the right direction.

* * *

Stephen heard a knock on his motel room door at three in the morning. "Who in the hell is knocking on my door this late at night?" He thought to himself.

He opened his motel door and was shocked by who was on the other side. It was the woman he ended his hook-ups with. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" Stephen let Maryse in. He was still very curious as to why she was here at three in the morning.

"What are you doing here, Maryse?" Stephen said sleepily, while trying to put on a stern voice. "I thought I ended things?"

"I ended it."

"No, I was the one that ended it."

"I'm not talking about our hook-ups," Maryse said. "I'm talking about I ended things with Mike."

The Irishman raised his eyebrow. He was certainly not expecting what he just heard. He was going to let her explain more."

"I love Mike, I really do, but I don't have the same feelings I have for you. You might not want to hear anymore excuses, but I'm telling the truth. You're all I think about. You took over me. You have my heart and you take over my mind."

Stephen went over to Maryse and gave her the best kiss he ever gave anybody in his entire life. It wasn't the lust filled kisses they have, it was a kiss that was felt more like love.

"I love you."

Those were the words that Maryse has been waiting to hear for the past couple of months. She certainly felt the same.

* * *

**A/N: I know I'm late at turning in my oneshot and I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy what I wrote B! **

**Hope you all enjoy it too. I love this couple. Thank you for reading.**

**~Kimberly**


End file.
